We've Taken 34 Paternity Tests... Will I Find The Dad?
"We've Taken 34 Paternity Tests... Will I Find The Dad?" '''is a legitimate episode and a part of Season 7 of the Maury Show. It aired on February 3, 2005, and it was devoted to returning paternity guests. '''Summary: Georgetta was on Maury for the 10th time to test a 11th man named Michael for 1 of her 3 daughters, Caylin. Although he slept with Georgetta only 1 time, Michael believed there was a chance he could be the father. Michael's girlfriend Etta hated Georgetta and did not believe Caylin was Michael's daughter. Michael was not the father, and Georgetta insinuated that Etta didn't know who her own baby's father was, either. Sholonda and Tywrell were back on Maury for a 3rd time. The first time they were on Maury, Sholonda said she cheated on Tywrell and their daughter Kayla might not be his. Tywrell was proven not to be the father of Kayla. During their second appearance, they came back because Sholonda was claiming that Tywrell was not being a very good father and that he was denying their second child Tywreana. Tywrell was proven to be the father of Tywreana. Now, Sholonda was back to reveal to Tywrell that she cheated with 6 different men over 25 times. She said that one of those men was Tywrell's cousin and the best man at their wedding, Carlton. Another man who was given a paternity test this episode was Jesse, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. Tywrell left the stage during the show. The DNA tests proved neither Carlton nor Jesse was the father of Kayla. Marisol had tested 10 different men for her 4 children: Shadimon, Joshua, Eliza, and Davian, and only found the father of Eliza. Now, she was back because she believed a man named Mario was her son Davian's father. Marisol said there was a 50/50 chance Mario was the father. Mario did not want to be the father and said he only slept with Marisol because she was a "Maury celebrity". Mario's brother Red claimed he slept with Marisol, something Marisol denies. Both men were given paternity tests and neither were the father. Simone made a 5th appearance on Maury to test a 3rd man for her son Lewis. During her 2nd appearance on the show, her boyfriend Jason (who cheated on her with her sister) found out he was not Lewis' father and during their 3rd appearance, found out Simone cheated 200 times. Another man named Terrone was proven not to be the father of Lewis a week after the 3rd appearance on November 29, 2004. This time, Simone was 120% sure a man named Malik was her son's father. Once again, due to the events of her 3rd appearance, the audience and Simone were butting heads, and Simone told the audience to "keep their insults to themselves". Malik said Simone was trashy and "unclassy" and that he was not the father. The DNA tests proved Malik, the 3rd man tested, was not the father. Toby and his wife Angie were on Maury for a 4th time. The first time they were on the show, Toby admitted to cheating with 11 women, cheated with women in their house, and cheated with Angie's sister and got her pregnant (the sister terminated the pregnancy). The circumstances of the other 2nd and 3rd appearances are unknown. Now, they needed a paternity test, possibly due to Angie cheating out of revenge. The baby in question's name may be Cameron and it is unclear what the results of the paternity test were. A woman named Amber was on Maury again to find her own father. She possibly tested about 3 men for herself and none were the father. She tested what was likely the 4th possible father and he was proven not to be Amber's father. Trivia: Some segments of this episode use the opaque blue title bubble usually seen in hybrid episodes, although this episode is legitimate. Category:Season 7 (2004-2005)